Misty's Youth
by Heroshi
Summary: Have you ever wondered about how Misty was before she met Ash well here you can find out while Ash asks Misty about her past and tells stories.


1 Water Love

**Present Day **

"Hey Mist, how come you like water Pokémon so much?" Ash pondered.

"Well Ash, let me tell you a story from when I was 5," Misty answered.

**Misty Age Five**

"Hey mom, I'm taking Misty to the beach," Daisy, age 9, stated.

"Ok but can you take your two other sisters with you?" she replied.

"Ok fine, Lily, Violet come one," she yelled.

"Yay I get to go to the beach," Lily, age 7, happily said.

"Ok well I'm good with that," Violet, age 8, stated.

They walked from their house to the gym where their dad was the leader, Ice was his type.

"Hey daddy can we borrow some money?" Daisy inquired.

"Ok, um here is twenty dollars," he replied.

"Thanks, I'm taking the other three swimming," she concluded.

They then all walked down the street and stopped at the Pokémart to buy some food for lunch and dinner. When they got done bags of food in tow, they walked back home to get their Pokémon.

"Alright come out Abra," Daisy called. "Ok everyone hold hands so we can teleport."

They all teleported to the beach, when they got there they all put on sunscreen and put the food into their vacation home on their beach.

"Come on Lily, let's go swim," Misty called.

"Ok Misty," she told her sister happily.

"Hey we should play with Floatzel."

"Ok, I'll go get it. Now where did she put that Pokéball? Ah there," she said as she accidently knocked down a baseball and a Squirtle Pokéball.

"Squirtle," It stated.

The baseball then went bouncing down the yard down a ramp, bounced on their trampoline and then flew through the air unknown to everyone. Misty was swimming in a deeper area at the moment. The ball hit her in the back forcing her under. All she could see was what was becoming dark all around her.

"Hey Daisy have you seen Mist?" Lilly pondered.

"I thought she was playing with you?"

"She was but I went to get Floatzel and when I got back she was gone."

"Floatzel, Squirtle, go make sure Misty isn't under the water."

The two Pokémon went into the area where she was swimming. Everything was dark to Misty now. All she could feel was the water around her. She then just as she felt she couldn't make it another second a pair of arms were under her pulling her up. The next thing she knew she was on the warm sand of the beach.

"Come on Misty breathe please," Daisy yelled trying CPR while crying. The other two of her sisters were crying as well.

"W- What h-happened?" Misty weakly said.

"You almost drowned, don't worry mom and dad will be here in an hour," Daisy said gloomily.

"Thank you for saving me, Daisy," Misty stated.

"It wasn't me, it was Floatzel."

"Oh I didn't know that. Come here Floatzel."

Floatzel came running over. The two spent the rest of the day together.

**Present Day**

"It was my first Pokémon Ash."

"But then, why don't you have it now?"

"Well you see…"

**Misty Age Ten**

"Come on Floatzel we have to get out of the rain there's a Pokémon Center up ahead."

"Float…"

"Floatzel, what's wrong?" Misty pondered as her Pokémon fell to the ground.

There was blood coming from it. Misty picked it up bridal style and ran. She ran as fast as her legs could take her. When she got to the Pokémon Center she burst through the doors.

"Nurse Joy something is wrong with my Pokémon please help it," Misty cried.

"Ok Nurse Chancy a gurney and get ready for surgery."

"Chancy, Chancy," it replied obediently.

"Ok, please put your Pokémon on the bed. Here is a towel. Go to the restroom and get the blood off yourself."

"Ok Nurse Joy," Misty said crying profusely.

She entered the bathroom and got all the blood off herself. She then exited it and sat down in the waiting room in the hospital wing. While she was sitting there a Chancy brought in several more operating things as well as extra blood. She then saw a Blissy coming down the hall and enter the room. Finally a few hours later the light went off for the operation and Nurse Joy and Blissy came out.

"Misty," she started uneasily. "I'm sorry; we couldn't save your Floatzel."

"It's ok, I know you tried your best," she said somberly.

"Bliss, Blissy."

"Huh, you want me to take a bit of your egg."

"Blissy, Blissy."

"Thank you Blissy."

"Uh, Misty do you have any other Pokémon?"

"No, today was my first day on my adventure."

"Oh, well then I have a Pokémon for you as well as an egg."

"Oh, ok thanks Nurse Joy," Misty concluded as she gave her a hug.

Misty took the egg (for a Staryu) and a Starmie.

**Present Day**

"So now you see Ash," Misty said beginning to cry.

"Misty, I know it won't be the same but you can have my Buizel."

"Really, thanks, we can go to Oak's house later and get it."


End file.
